On Rainy Days
by fu-yuzoras
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya's just a strange boy Akashi met in the midst of the cold of rain.
1. Chapter 1

**On Rainy Days**

 **disclaimer: kuroko no basuke belongs to fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **/**

 **Prologue**

He had always hated rain.

Its smell, its sound, its coldness, Akashi hated all of that; he hated everything about the rain, and also June. June was the time of the year he couldn't bring himself to like, especially when it came to the end of the month, because the rain would be pouring down hastily on the afternoons. It always succeeded to make his mood drop. He hated them. _Period_ _._ And he would've taken off rain of the weather or removed June from the calendar if he could.

And so, when the rain was suddenly pouring down a little too heavy than it should've been at the same time as he was just about to leave his school, Akashi let out an audible "Crap." to nothing in particular; he wasn't the type of person to say such words, but he might've been hanging around Aomine too much lately that the word rolling out his tongue so casually; that he didn't even realize he'd spat it out in the first place.

Putting his bag atop of his head in attempt not to wet his hair, Akashi ran all the way to the nearest bus stop, and he accidentally stepped into the mud puddle in the process, making him sigh exasperatedly and quickened his pace. There were only three people in the bus stop; a man in a black hoodie and two high school girls—presumably from other school, as they wore the completely different uniform from his, and himself.

A puff of breath escaping his quivering lips when he rummaged through his bag to find his phone—giggles were heard from the girls that were looking at his way, which he practically ignored because he already got too used to to get an unwanted attention, mainly because of his good looks and, perhaps, the dignity which he conducted with his simple existence. Akashi, instead, quickly typed out about his current location to his chauffeur so he wouldn't have to fetch him in front of his school as he usually did.

 _Cold._ Too _cold,_ Akashi had mused as the wind blew his hair harshly; the raindrops grew intensified, and he had to hold his fringe back with his hand, trying his hardest to avoid all the ruckuses the girls had made. They suddenly became as annoying as the loud thunder that could faintly be heard from afar. And the glare he had shot them didn't help much, either.

Akashi looked up from his phone to find a busy main road; cars and buses and also bicycles dominating the road, and from across the road, a bunch of people were walking down the sidewalk, a few of them were considerably his schoolmates, and they looked like they were in a hurry, probably in order not to make their bodies and clothes even much wetter than they already were.

Breathing a sigh of tiredness, Akashi watched and watched, hoping that his chauffeur to be there faster; he'd got nauseated at how those intimating stares from the girls near him made a hole on his face, and also, he wanted to get in to his room and crawl into his blankets as fast as possible.

Akashi was lost in his train of thought when suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw a glimpse of yellow raincoat running around the crowdy sidewalk; the yellow raincoat somehow attracted his interest as it looked too flashy amidst the bustling, noisy crowds. The person in the raincoat kept on bumping, or rather, was being bumped by the pedestrian around them, and Akashi found it weird because that person didn't even care that they were being pushed around, and instead, still running and jumping around as though they were running after something Akashi couldn't fathom what. It made him raise an eyebrow in curiosity, then blinking his eyes to get to see the person in the yellow raincoat even clearer.

"What's that person doing?" Akashi voiced out the thought that running through his head as he saw the said person suddenly stopped in their track, and instead, bending down in front of a mud puddle. Their hands reached out to grab something in it, and Akashi stepped on his toes to see what it was, yet he still couldn't find out even a bit.

 _Such a weird person_ , Akashi said to himself, _I'm a weird one myself to get interested over something like that,_ he shook his head, giving up, and stood back on his heels as he lowered his eyes.

But something told him that he shouldn't take his eyes away from that person; there was a tug on his heart that'd made him look back to the figure under those yellow raincoat, and his eyes were following that person's small back unconsciously as he pocketed his phone, watching them intently. He was a little curious as to why people around that person didn't seem to notice them at all, as that person was continuously being pushed aside, even almost falls on the ground. _That person isn't a ghost or something,_ _no?_

The bus suddenly came, blocking Akashi's view of the yellow raincoat. He almost yelled at the driver because he stopped the bus right before his eyes that he could no longer see that person, not even minding about the girls' flirty smiles when they got on the bus, or the man in a black hoodie's strange look when he saw Akashi eyeing the driver sullenly. If Akashi could, he would've stepped out from the bus stop—as he didn't want to lose sight of that person—but then again, it was raining so he could only inhale deeply.

Akashi was relieved when the bus doors had closed and it dashed off in a light speed almost immediately, hoping that the yellow raincoat figure wouldn't have gone already, when at the same time, he saw that the person in the flashy yellow raincoat was already on their knees, possibly from falling, and Akashi's eyes widened a little when someone almost stepped on them. He was worried—really, why was _he_ worried about a stranger? He himself didn't know why—and was just about to run towards that person when a familiar car stopped in front of him. Akashi's chauffeur got out from the car with a black umbrella for him, but Akashi took the umbrella and told him that he had something to do before he hops on. Turning his eyes to where that person was, Akashi found a crowdy sidewalk instead; there was no flashy raincoat in sight.

"Young master?" Akashi's chauffeur called out when he saw his young master's stilled figure as he looked straight to the front blankly, "Why are you still here? Aren't you going to do something before we go home?"

Akashi was snapped back to the reality when his chauffeur called him out for the second time, and instead of answering him, he returned back the umbrella and hopped in to the car instead. As his car brought him to his house, Akashi stared out the window silently; although his expression was composed, there was a tint of disappointment in his eyes. He just hoped that he'd see the same yellow raincoat some other day.

 **/**

 **author's note: this is my first fanfic so please bear with me and the grammars because English isn't my first language ^^ thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On Rainy Days**

 **disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: The Yellow Raincoat**

It's been two days, but he hadn't caught a sight of a flashy, bright yellow raincoat yet, blame it on the rain; it didn't come when he was expecting it to come, maybe it wasn't only him that hated the rain—it also hated him as much as he hated it, or probably, the rain hated him more that he did, considering that his mother had passed away when the rain was pouring down heavily, as if it had mocked him and wanted to make the situation even more dramatic than it already was.

Tapping his fingers on the table, Akashi glanced to the orange-colored sky yet again. It couldn't be counted anymore at how many times he had averted his eyes to the window, to check if there was any sign of raining, yet what he found was making him sigh a little too loud than he had intended. The rain didn't even come when he had already thrown away his pride to wait for it to come, even went all the way to pray to the Gods to make it raining.

 _It's been two days already,_ Akashi had thought unpleasantly, _I want to find out about that yellow raincoat figure before they drive me mad, seriously_. He sighed again, and realized that he was sighing too much lately; because of the rain, and his curious side he wanted to rip off because it didn't want to stop bringing up the images of that stupid yellow raincoat.

He wasn't even lying when he said that the images of those flashy raincoat kept on coming in his mind, haunting him all night and had made him forgetting about a pile of papers his father had given him and instead, standing in front of the big window in his room to check if the rain would come in anytime soon—in the middle of night. Akashi himself didn't even know what had gotten into himself ever since he noticed a certain yellow raincoat figure on the street, and he also had repeatedly reprimanded himself to stop thinking about something unimportant; to stop looking for some random stranger he hadn't even seen their face, yet his ego wouldn't want him to do that, and kept on hoping that the rain would come instead.

Akashi inhaled deeply, propping his chin on his hand as he stared out the window, totally ignoring all the commotions around him. _Please, let it be raining. It's still June, why it doesn't come again_?

"...and they approved of it already. And, _Akashi,_ are you even listening?"

Upon hearing his name being called out in such a way, Akashi turned his head to the side in a brief moment and found a frown forming on his green-haired friend, Midorima, with a blushing girl with a bundle in her arms, shyly trying to steal glances to Akashi. The noisy room suddenly fell silent, and Akashi had just remembered he was in the middle of the meeting he, as a Student Council President, had scheduled to discuss about the upcoming summer plans. Again, blame it on the rain, and the yellow raincoat that had him lost in his own thoughts instead of doing his job as a Prez.

Clearing out his throat rather awkwardly, Akashi straightened his back, an apologetic smile on his face as he spoke, "I'm sorry, what is it, Midorima, Kazusa- _san_?"

And, of course, who wouldn't be swooned over the small smile on the redhead's face? All the girls, even boys in the room, blushed at the sight, but Midorima wasn't amused at all, "I said, the teachers have approved of our summer trip plans, _nanodayo,_ and Kazusa asked if you could ask Coach Shirogane to postpone the basketball team's upcoming summer camp because it holds at the same time as our summer trip, _nanodayo_." he pushed up his glasses with a sigh, his frown was still visible on his face, clearly not pleased because the redhead didn't even pay attention to the meeting.

"Of course," Akashi was all smiling as he looked up to the still blushing girl, "Don't worry, Kazusa- _san,_ I'll talk to Coach Shirogane about this matter."

"T-Thank you very much, A-Akashi- _sama,_ " the girl managed to say between a choke.

The meeting then continued after Midorima had reminded Akashi to be serious and the redhead nodded apologetically, trying not to glance to the window after that, although he would still turn his head to the window sometimes, and Akashi almost constantly reminded himself not to. _Seijuurou, focus_!, he might've said that to himself, but the strange urge inside of him wouldn't even want to hear what he was saying, and he looked out to the window nonetheless.

The meeting was done an hour later with Akashi apologizing to the other committees who, obviously, couldn't resist the redhead's small smile and waved it off instead. And after he gathered all his belongings, he stalked out the almost empty room, at the same time as Midorima was about to head out. They casually walked down the hallways together as they usually did.

"Good work as always, Akashi." Midorima said with a sarcastic tone.

Akashi chuckled a little, he was still feeling guilty not to do his job properly, and had already made a reminder in his mind to pay it up next time. "I'm sorry I barely paid attention, but good work to you, too, Midorima,"

The green head didn't reply and they walked out the school's building in silence. It had always been like that. Neither of them wasn't a chatter box like Kise, and besides, Akashi, yet _again,_ had already drowned in his own thoughts that he didn't seem to notice his surroundings at all. He only glanced up to the afternoon sky with an unreadable expression, and the green head noticed that.

"Akashi, you're spacing out too much lately," Midorima pointed out, watching as the redhead slightly jerked out form whatever he was thinking about before he looked at him questioningly, "...but it's not like I care or what. I'm just merely stating the fact, _nanodayo_."

Tsundere _as always,_ Akashi thought with a smile, "Actually, I have something disturbing in my mind, so I can't help but thinking about it too much." he then looked up again to the orange-colored sky as his eyes following the movements of the birds that were flying to the southern side of the town. "Besides, why does the rain not come?"

Midorima was slightly confused, "May I know what does the rain have to do with what is it on your mind?—and I don't care at all, mind you, _nanodayo_." _And since when do you wait for the rain to come_?!

"I think it's not that important, Midorima, but I'll talk about it later," Akashi stopped in the entrance of their school, smiling up at him, "We have to part ways here, I told my chauffeur to pick me up at the bus stop, so I'll go to the opposite direction of yours."

Midorima looked at him strangely, although he refused to say it, he was mildly curious as to why the redhead wanted to be picked up at the bus stop, when his chauffeur was usually already waiting for him in front of their school, and it was easier for him to get picked up in front of the school than having to walk to the bus stop which was located a few meters away, wasn't it?

"Why?"

The redhead paused a bit, before he shrugged nonchalantly, "I just want to."

Midorima decided to wave it off as they bid their good-byes, then went to the opposite directions.

Akashi gripped the strap of his bag with a sigh. Today had been a bad day. First, because he thought of the rain—and not to mention, the yellow raincoat—too much, he hardly paid attention to what he was doing that his teachers had to scold him. Second, he did his job as a Student Council President poorly, although he was the one who actually had scheduled the meeting. Third, the rain hadn't come yet, and again, it wasn't like him at all. Akashi felt like he was being a different person these past days, just because some random stranger he regretfully had taken a notice of.

In the bus stop, no one was there. Akashi stood with a sigh rolling out his tongue—really, he should've stopped sighing too much, as his eyes were staring to the street across of where he was standing. The street where that yellow raincoat figure running and jumping around; the street where there was nobody walks on it, and Akashi's hope shattered at that. He couldn't possibly hope for the yellow raincoat figure to show up when the rain didn't fall, no?

At the same time as he let out a deep sigh, Akashi could hear another sigh coming from someone besides him. The road was only consisted of a few cars and bicycles that running past the bus stop, so it wasn't impossible that he could hear it clearly. Turning his head to the side to see who the newcomer was, whether they were a boy or a girl, Akashi's breath almost hitched when he saw a tuft of baby blue hair; a shining, beautiful color of light blue. It was the very first time he had seen someone with weird hair color like that, but it was a really beautiful color he never thought would suit for a boy, and that boy pulled it off just fine.

Akashi couldn't ever tear his eyes off of the newcomer, watching him in silence as he realized that he was wearing the same uniform as his, which meant that they were coming from the same school. But, why did he never spot a blue hair when he was patrolling around the school? That hair color should've been standing out amidst the students in their school, and his sharp eyes had never seen it for even once.

 _A first year_? _Or a second year like him_? _Or even a_ senpai?

The bluehead suddenly snapped his eyes to his figure, probably having sensed that someone looked at him intently, and Akashi's heart almost jumped when his red orbs met with a pair of mesmerizing blue ones; a pair of eyes that reminded him of the blue sky in the summer. Even with the distance between them, Akashi could practically see how enchanting the bluehead's eyes were. If Akashi was surprised of his hair color, he was even more surprised at how somebody could have a pair of captivating eyes like that.

Still stunned, Akashi didn't even react when the bluehead nodded politely at him, with the straightest expression he'd ever seen in the history, before he looked up to the sky, completely ignoring the redhead's presence, and Akashi was astonished, because, it was the first for him to be ignored by someone.

 _How rude,_ Akashi frowned, but instead of avoiding the bluehead, he kept on watching him instead. He watched how the strands of his blue hair were swaying around to wherever the wind led them; how he was holding them back with his hand, probably to avoid them to get messy. He watched every movements he did in fascination; how his white skin glowing under the almost darkened sky, and all.

"Excuse me?" Akashi finally spoke, his curiousness to know who he was had taken over him; the bluehead's presence even made him forget about the yellow raincoat from other day. When the bluehead stared at him blankly, Akashi cleared out his throat, "Can I know what is your name—" his words was cut off midway when the bus stopped in front of them as the driver braked the bus, shutting his mouth down.

"Can you say it once more, Akashi- _kun_? I didn't quite catch what you were saying." the bluehead responded, nodding to the driver when the bus doors had opened, although he himself wasn't sure that the driver could see him, but he didn't want to hop on yet. Not when _the_ oh-so-famous Akashi Seijuurou was about to talk to him.

Akashi's heart pounded at the way he spelled his name; it was strangely melodious in his ears. His voice was also so soft; calming him down for no reason. _What is this feeling_!? "You know me?"

The way the bluehead looked at him was as though the answer was really obvious. "Who wouldn't know you? I think everyone in the town also know who you are, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi blinked with a chuckle escaping his lips, _what an interesting person,_ "Then, may I know who you are—"

"Excuse me, are you getting on or not?" the bus driver suddenly shouted. Again, cutting off Akashi's words. "I can't wait here forever."

"I apologize. Wait a little more, driver- _san_." The bluehead said politely, looking at Akashi, waiting. The bus driver seemed to have just noticed his presence as he let out a surprise yelp.

Akashi only stared at him for a few seconds before he ushered him to get on the bus instead. That could wait. He could look for him at school tomorrow; he _had to_ find him tomorrow. "Nothing. Just get on the bus and forget it."

The other male blinked, but decided to brush it off, "Then, I'm going ahead. See you, Akashi- _kun_." he nodded again, walking past him to get on the bus. Akashi was mildly amused as the words the bluehead had said were coming out without any emotions, as well as an expressionless face.

The bus doors closed, and Akashi was standing still. As the bus dashed off, leaving him alone in an empty bus stop, he watched it go until it couldn't be caught by his eyesight. His father's car came soon after with his chauffeur apologizing to him about his tardiness, as he had to send a document for Akashi's father, and Akashi only smiled before he hopped on.

 _What a strange week_ , Akashi concluded. Firstly, he saw a flashy, weird yellow raincoat that had piqued his interest. Secondly, he found a boy with a dazzling, clear sky blue hair as well as a pair of enchanting eyes he had also gotten curious at.

A strange week, indeed.

 **/**

"Do any of you ever meet with a baby blue-haired boy in this school?" Akashi had asked when he, along with his basketball teammates, were eating at the canteen during lunchtime. His simple question was answered with a frantic response by Kise, Aomine's uninterested reply, Midorima's _tsundere_ comment, and Murasakibara's lazy tone.

"Whaaaat? There's someone like that in our school?! He must be soooooo cute!"

"Nope."

"Your question is really pointless, Akashi. And I never even once see someone with that hair color, not that I care."

"Aka- _chin,_ does the blue hair look delicious~?"

Akashi shook his head at his teammates, "I'm serious, you all." he sighed. Sometimes, talking with them could really be pointless.

As strange as it was, he couldn't find the bluehead from other day at all. He had looked for him around the school yet he still couldn't catch a sight of him. It was weird; he should've spotted a tuft of baby blue hair easily, as it looked completely stand out from others, yet he didn't even catch a glimpse of it.

The raindrops suddenly pouring down heavily just in time when he came out of the gym after an exhausting basketball practice. It was 6 P.M., and the cold weather made him shivering a little.

Akashi was so desperate to find the baby blue-haired boy that he seemed to have forgotten about the yellow raincoat figure. So, after he bid his teammates a good-bye, Akashi ran off to the bus stop, hoping that a certain yellow raincoat to show up again. The bus stop was empty when he arrived; the road was as busy as always, and across the road, where the yellow raincoat figure should be there, was a not-so-crowdy sidewalk—it was almost evening, after all, so the street wasn't as busy as it had always been.

He stared at the sidewalk across of him attentively, watching, and watching, and watching, yet there was no sign of the yellow raincoat would appear.

Akashi sighed as he wiped off the fallen raindrops on his hair, _why would I even think that that person would be there again_? _Why am I even waiting, like a fool_?

"Hey, watch out."

Akashi was snapped out of his thoughts when a really familiar soft voice greeted his hears. He turned his head to where the voice was coming from and had yet to register what had just happened; he saw a bright, flashy yellow raincoat coming on his way, and was it just him or he saw a strand of blue hair under those raincoat? He couldn't get to see that person's face because they were looking down.

The flashy, yellow raincoat figure suddenly bent down in front of him. Akashi was stunned for a moment, before that person looked up to him, and he was even more stunned when he found a figure under those raincoat; his eyes slightly widened as he met with a pair of familiar blue eyes. And, he almost gasped when those eyes looked at him straight in the eye.

"Oh, hello, Akashi- _kun_."

As the hoodie of those yellow raincoat fell down on the person's shoulders, revealing his bright, dazzling blue hair, Akashi almost forgot how to breath, as he sunk in the fact he just figured out; the figure under the flashy yellow raincoat and the boy with a pair of enchanting eyes were the same person.

Akashi failed to register the newfound fact.

 **/**

 **author's note: I'm so sorry for the crappy chap, I somewhat got stuck and didn't know what I should write ;;;; ((they call it writer's block, right?)) I'm sorry for the grammars too because English isn't my first language ^^ and thank you very much for the reviews, favs, and follows, I deeply appreciate it! /hearts/ see you in the next chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**On Rainy Days**

 **disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: A Strange Boy**

The gust of wind could be heard as it blew his slightly damp hair harshly; he could feel his body shivering, and the evening shower grew even heavier—the dripping sound made his ears hurt, yet he didn't do anything; not even trying to cover his hair, or his trembling body, because what he put his focus on was the person under the yellow raincoat—staring at him in utter disbelief.

 _What's with this coincidence,_ _really?_

Akashi couldn't believe his eyes; he was probably dreaming, and making up all the images before him because they seemed unreal, and couldn't be fathomed by himself. He probably had been thinking about two strange, different persons too much that he actually imagined them being the same person. It was just impossible; even his amazing brain couldn't, or more likely, wouldn't sink in the fact he just found out to his mind. That was _too_ unbelievable to be true. _Too_ pleasantly unbelievable to be true.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

As if it was a slow motion, the person under the yellow raincoat stood up, facing the still frozen Akashi as he looked up to him; eyes were mirroring curiosity as to why the redhead seemed to drown in his thoughts, but his face still showed no expressions—still as blank as ever, as though his facial muscles were no longer capable to do their job, and instead, staring back at Akashi blankly. "Akashi- _kun_ looks surprised." he said, voice was monotone; there wasn't a tinge of emotion at all, although he was mildly curious.

There was no response from the said person, and the bluehead had to snap his fingers in front of him that he, _finally,_ get out of his reverie, responding a "Yes?" rather too fast. Contrary to the bluehead's monotone voice, Akashi's voice was somewhat a little hoarse; it was like he had just got a reminder that he _actually_ was standing in front of the person he'd been looking for, and the good part was, the person that was looking up at him with a pair of sky blue eyes that were filled with curiosity was also the one he really wanted to meet again.

"Is Akashi- _kun_ surprised that I came out of nowhere?" the bluehead asked, and Akashi blinked in confusion; he was trying so hard not to get affected by the beautiful sight in front of him and covering his racing heart with a cough.

"No?" Akashi was astonished, "Why would I be surprised?"

The bluehead stared at him for a good few seconds—and it was enough to take his breath away—before he stepped back, landing his back on the bench and looked up to the sky. "Because, normally, people tends to not realize my presence," he said softly, turning his head to the standing redhead again, "so I thought you were the same, just like others."

Putting his right hand on the nape of his neck in a nervous manner, Akashi almost blushed, _almost,_ when he took in the bluehead's stilled figure; how his blue hair shone under the flashy hoodie, how his unblemished skin glowed under the dark sky, how his body visibly shaking—and he frowned at that—and also, how those big, curious blue eyes looked straight at him and it was _too_ breathtaking for him to handle.

"Is that so?" he managed to give him a solid response, hoping that he didn't sound too nervous, even though he knew that his voice came out a bit jittery than he'd intended. As he pocketed his hands, he walked towards the bluehead, sitting down besides him; their shoulders almost rub together.

"Yes." the bluehead didn't even say that to his face, and was too busy turning his head to his left, then to the right, then to the front, then to the left again, even bending down to see what was underneath the bench for the reason the redhead couldn't figure out what. It was as if he was searching for something; maybe he'd lost his things or something, _wasn't he running after something too the first time I saw him?_

"You're looking for something?" the question rolling out his tongue before he could stop himself, and Akashi was about to take it back because he sounded like a stranger that'd invaded the privacy of others, but something inside the bluehead's eyes when he jerked his head to his direction in a spilt second had made him purse his lips into a thin line, watching as the other male blinking at him; he could practically sense a slight of emotion akin to joyous on his face.

"Actually, I'm searching for tadpoles." the bluehead replied without batting an eyelash. And, was it just him or the bluehead seemed to get excited over this 'searching for tadpoles' thing?

Akashi couldn't hide his bewilderment, "What?" _What tadpoles?!_

"Usually," the blue-haired male started; his deadpan expression didn't match with the sparks in his eyes _at all_ , "when the rain comes, I'll go out to find tadpoles."

Akashi knew that the bluehead was indeed excited upon talking about tadpoles or whatsoever, yet he was surprised that he could say that with no expression adorned on his face, and the redhead found him even more interesting that he couldn't help but asking, "Why are you searching for tadpoles?"

"Why, indeed," a small smile appeared on the bluehead's face so suddenly, and if he weren't the Akashi Seijuurou, he would've gasped at how beautiful the bluehead's smile was. His eyes, smile, hair—they were all captivating that a light blush crept on to his face, which wasn't like him at all; Akashi Seijuurou hardly blushed. _Ever._

"I just like looking at them," the bluehead continued, catching Akashi off of guard. A small smile that formed on his lips was already gone. "oh, and also frogs."

"Frogs?" Akashi's eyes widened slightly. _What a strange boy, but he strangely looks adorable when he talks like that—wait, Seijuurou! What are you even thinking?_

"Yes, frogs. Does Akashi- _kun_ never think that frogs look cute when they jump here and there?" he whispered, but it was audible enough for him to hear, and again, Akashi wondered how did he manage a straight face when he was saying something like that.

 _You're the one that is cute!_ "No, never."

The raindrops were still pouring down heavily, accompanying their silence with its sound. It was a comfortable silence for both of them; Akashi guessed that the bluehead wasn't someone who talks a lot, and he himself wasn't a chatterbox, either. Besides, his heart was beating so fast that he couldn't think of the right topics to talk about at all.

The road was still busy; the cars passing by the bus stop in a light speed—there was even a bicycle went through the heavy rain, soaking its rider all over their body, but Akashi didn't even steal a glance to the road, because he was more interested with the person besides him, who was too oblivious to his surroundings that he couldn't sense a pair of eyes looking at him earnestly, and instead, still looking for tadpoles and frogs as he swayed his feet back and forth.

Akashi didn't intend to smile for the simplest things the bluehead did, but he smiled nonetheless.

 _I'm surprised,_ Akashi was musing as he saw the bluehead get up and walked towards a puddle near the bus stop, squatting down in front of it for a few seconds before he got up and went to the redhead again. He watched his every movements in amusement—his smile grew even wider when the bluehead's expressionless face showed a tinge of disappointment, which he assumed because the bluehead couldn't find a frog, or tadpoles. He sat down besides Akashi again; this time, their shoulders touched, and Akashi just hoped that he wouldn't hear the loud thumping inside his chest, _why didn't I meet such an interesting person like him earlier?_

The bus stopped in front of them as it drove through the puddles at the roadside, causing the water to be sprayed on to him and the bluehead, but luckily, it was only his trousers that got dirtied, whereas the bluehead's yellow raincoat was getting even wetter, but he didn't seem to care about it at all, and instead, turned his eyes to him in a brief moment—their eyes locked together, and Akashi thought he'd die in anytime soon.

"Akashi- _kun_ doesn't take the bus?" the bluehead asked, titling his head to the side slightly.

 _Stop being so cute!_ "No?" Akashi coughed a little, couldn't cope up with the overwhelming feelings inside his chest. _This person can be the cause of my bad health!_

The bluehead looked at him for a moment before he stood up, walking towards the bus door, and shook his head to the bus driver. When the bus had gone, he walked back to Akashi, and instead of sitting beside him like before, he stood in front of him instead, making him look up. Their eyes collided once more.

"I thought Akashi- _kun_ was waiting for a bus so I was waiting for you to get on your bus." the bluehead said, and Akashi looked at him confusedly.

"And here I thought you were the one who waited for the bus, so I accompanied you until it came." he replied, and the bluehead was as confused as him.

"Why would I wait for a bus?"

"Huh?"

"My house is located near our school, I don't have to take a bus."

There was a pregnant pause between them before Akashi let out a chuckle, "So, there's a misunderstanding here."

"You could say so." The bluehead said, and although it didn't show on his face, there was a hint of smile on his deadpan expression, and it warmed Akashi's heart.

"But, why were you taking a bus the other day?" Akashi asked.

"Oh," The bluehead wiped off his wet fringe with the back of his hand, "I went to the bookstore first, so I took a bus."

"I see."

They stared at each other intently, seemingly couldn't take off their eyes of each other, as the raindrops pouring down with a loud thunder echoing throughout the busy town. The atmosphere between them was too unbearable to hold, but none of them seemed to notice it, as they drowned inside each other's captivating eyes instead.

Akashi shifted his gaze to the side, feeling his own heartbeat in his hearings, at the same time with the bluehead who turned his body around, blocking Akashi's view to the front, and totally cutting off their eye contact. Coughing awkwardly, Akashi stood up, positioning himself beside the bluehead who, just like himself, avoiding the other's eyes. He was making sure not to make their shoulders touch.

A shiny car stopped in front of them soon after; his father's car. His chauffeur came out and ran towards him, offering him a black umbrella, and he took it almost immediately. Before he hops on to the car, Akashi looked at the bluehead who looked back to him, nodding at him without a word. He nodded, too, but when he was about to get on to the car, something struck in to his mind, making him stormed towards the bluehead again that the latter had to step back.

"I almost forget." Akashi said softly, "Can I know your name?"

The bluehead blinked slightly, realizing that he hadn't introduced himself yet; how rude of him. "It's Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh." Akashi smiled a little, liking how his name rolled out nicely from his tongue. "See you later then, Kuroko."

He took a last glance at him; his smile grew even bigger as his heart beat loudly, and he hopped on to the car. Inside the car, Akashi still looked at the bluehead, who, to his surprise, also looked at him, and the car dashed off, leaving the bluehead alone in an empty bus stop.

 **/**

 **author's note: again, I apologize for the crappy chap and grammars ;;;; thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows, because they encouraged me to write more and more! ^^ see you in the next chapter! ((and sorry because this chapter is kinda rushed ;;))**


	4. Chapter 4

**On Rainy Days**

 **disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Under the Rain**

A cold, ice-like breeze gently greeted his already trembling body yet again, causing him to huff in a slight annoyance, as he closed the window a little too harsh that the majority of his classmates, even his teacher, looked over to his seat, eyeing him in confusion as to why _the_ Akashi- _sama_ slammed the window roughly, and some of them blushed upon seeing him, which wasn't a rare sight for him anymore; he had gotten too used to get an unwanted attention, that he no longer felt the giddy feelings inside of him whenever someone looks at his way, or shows their interest in him, and instead, it tired him out already; he didn't like to be the center of attention, _at all_.

Nodding his head apologetically, Akashi flashed a smile that'd make anyone go on their knees just to see it with their own eyes, as the attentions were shifted to the front again after the teacher let out a cough. He propped his chin on his hand, focusing on the teacher's rambling again, and it was lucky for him because he sat at the back of the class, as he wasn't always looking at the board, because, somehow, the blue sky outside attracted his interest more, as it reminded him of a certain someone that'd been invading his mind ever since; the boy with a yellow raincoat blanketing his body that was running around the busy street to catch frogs, and tadpoles; someone with silky blue hair he longed to touch, and also the owner of a pair of the most beautiful baby blue-colored eyes Akashi had ever seen in his life—a weird boy he, fortunately, had taken an interest in.

Just the thought of him alone making him smile unknowingly, and Akashi had to cover the small, yet sincere smile on his face with the back of his hand.

 _This is dangerous,_ Akashi muttered in his mind, watching as the gentle breeze brushed past the trees at the school yard, swaying them lightly, and for the reason he couldn't fathom what, his heart started to race. _No, Kuroko is dangerous; he could kill me without having to stab me with a knife._ Okaasan, _what should I do?_

The event that was happening yesterday kept on replaying at the back of his mind; it was like a dream for Akashi, and he still couldn't believe that the person under the yellow raincoat, as well as the boy with shiny blue hair with matching eyes were the same person, because it was just too impossible to be true—it was as if the God had been hearing his undying plea to be happy for even once, and He sent him such an angel like Kuroko to make his life better—much, _much_ better than before; Kuroko Tetsuya _even_ managed to make him lose his focus on whatever he was doing, _or_ forget everything in mind because he was thinking about him too much, when they hadn't even interacted that much, and had only seen each other twice. He was wondering how much his brain would damage if they were getting much closer, because the bluehead would probably keep on running around in his mind, and wouldn't want to get out of his head; Kuroko was bad, like, _really_ bad for his health because he always tends to quicken his heartbeat and make him get all flustered with everything he does.

Not that he minded.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._ He spelled it carefully in his mind, and much to his liking, it felt nice on his tongue, and his smile grew wider at that. _Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko._ The name was so pretty; Akashi wouldn't even get tired of rolling it out from his tongue.

 _Tetsuya._

The sudden urge to blush had made him covering his entire face with his hand, really, why _did_ he blush over something like that? Why _was_ he blushing just because the thought of calling Kuroko by his first name crossed his mind? He shouldn't have blushed; they were just acquaintances and weren't close enough to call each other by their first names _yet._ And, they just met a few days ago and were still considered as strangers but, seriously, what was he thinking?

"You must've gone crazy, Seijuurou," he mumbled under his breath—more like to himself than letting it out for the whole class to hear. Besides, his incoherent words were buried off by the loud bell that echoing throughout the school buildings, signaling the end of the fifth period; the lunchtime. Sighing, Akashi closed his textbook, taking out a lunch box his maid had prepared for him from his bag, then walking out from the almost empty class to eat lunch along with his teammates at the canteen.

As he passed by the neighbor classes, he tiptoed a little to see the inside of the classes, he was also scanning the students in the hallway one by one to spot a familiar baby blue hair that should've been standing out—completely ignoring all the commotions around him, but as much as he had sharpened his eyesight to get to find Kuroko, he still couldn't catch a glimpse of baby blue hair, not even an inch of it. He had doubted it that they were even going to the same school, or his school was bigger than he thought that he couldn't even find him that easy—which wasn't the case at all; he, after all, as the Student Council President, had known every places in his school, even the hidden ones, so he _should've_ found Kuroko easily, yet he hadn't even seen a tuft of his baby blue hair anywhere.

"Akashi _cchi,_ are you looking for someone?" his blond-haired friend, Kise, asked as he sipped on his drink, looking at him curiously. The other _Kiseki_ stopped whatever they were doing to look at their captain who, upon hearing Kise's question, yanked his head to them in a split second, blinking at the sudden attention. The expressions of his teammates were the same; they were as curious as Kise, because he'd been looking around the canteen for God-knows-what and didn't even finish his lunch, but they covered their curiosity with their usual demeanors: Midorima was pretending to not care, as he ate his hand-made lunch, but he kept on glancing at him; Aomine gave him a bored look, when he was actually as curious, as he remembered Momoi's words that Akashi had been acting different lately; and Murasakibara looked indifferent, eating his snacks in silence—he was probably the only one on the table that wasn't _that_ curious.

Lowering his eyes to his lunch box, Akashi replied with a "...sort of." and munching back on the sausage quietly, seemingly didn't want to continue the talk.

The rainbow-heads were confused, and surprised—minus Murasakibara who already got up to buy other snacks, but decided to brush it off instead; they, after all, didn't want to dive in even deeper if Akashi didn't want to talk about it.

Kise was trying to change the subject, "Anyways, have you guys heard about the rumour surfacing around the library committees?"

"What rumour?" Aomine asked uninterestedly as he let out a yawn, before he swallowed a meatball.

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he said, "I don't care at all about that kind of stuff, _nanodayo,_ so I never hear of it."

"I heard about it before." Akashi looked up, suddenly remembering about the talks his classmates were gossiping about back in the class. "But I don't think it's true."

"Well, but they said they witnessed it by their own eyes, Akashi _cchi_!" Kise exclaimed, "And as for Aomine _cchi_ and Midorima _cchi,_ there's a rumour that our library is haunted, _ssu_!"

Midorima sighed, "And the other students believe it?" he asked as he wrapped up his lunch box, already finished it off. Murasakibara came back soon after, chewing on his favorite _Mauibo_ and seemingly didn't want to join the conversation. "It's not like I care or what, but the rumour is simply idiotic, _nanodayo._ "

Aomine gave no reply, as he finished his lunch as well and opened a magazine he'd purchased earlier before he went to school; he didn't even spare a glance at his teammates anymore and was drowning in a sea of pictorials of his beloved Mai- _chan_ instead.

"Like I said," Akashi ran a hand through his red locks, "The rumour is probably made up by someone for a reason."

Kise whined, already giving out his puppy dog eyes, "But," he started, "how about a _senpai_ who was searching for a book in one of the shelves and saw a book he wanted wasn't there, but when he looked down for a few seconds and looked back to the bookshelf, the book was there? And he didn't see anyone!"

"Probably someone took it back to the bookshelf but he didn't notice them." Akashi pointed out, eyes were slightly shifted to the side to look for light blue locks _again,_ and when he found nothing, he focused back to Kise.

"No!" the blonde was being defensive, "And, how about one of my fangirls who saw a pile of papers lying on the ground, and when she called her friend to help her to retrieve them back, the papers had been arranged neatly on the table and she found no one, _ssu_!"

"Indeed, someone might've been collecting them all and placing them back on the table." Midorima said, "I don't care at all but there's no way our library is haunted."

"But, Midorima _cchi_!" the blonde whined, turning his head to Akashi quickly, "Akashi _cchi_! Please, find out the truth behind that rumour, _ssu_! If the rumour is true, then I won't go to the library anymore!"

"That's stupid, Kise." Aomine, having listened to their conversation, piped in, and was followed by a loud "SO MEAN, AOMINE _CCHI_!" from Kise.

Akashi sighed, but agreeing nonetheless. "Okay. I'll do it during the patrol tomorrow."

"Are you for real, Akashi?!"

"Hmm."

"Yay! Thank you, Akashi _cchi_!"

Akashi was glad he'd gotten up or else, he would've been enveloped in Kise's tight embrace.

/

" _Young Master, I apologize that I'll be late a little as I have to fetch Masaomi-_ sama _from the airport. My apologies, Young Master._ "

Widening his smile that'd made his cheeks hurt, Akashi collected his belongings, failing to notice his blushing classmates upon seeing his wide smile, and walking out the class once he was done with a good mood; smile never brushed off of his face that the students in the hallways swooned over his smile, but Akashi didn't even mind it even a bit, because he was too preoccupied with watching the raindrops that falling down quickly, as the image of a certain someone appeared in his mind. When did the last time he, someone who had hated rain since a long, _long_ time ago, welcome it with open arms; even hoped for it to always come?

 _Probably because of Kuroko._ And his smile widened, if that was even possible.

Usually, Akashi would get fed up if his chauffeur was late, as he had something important to do at home rather than wasting his time just to wait for him to come, but for today—only for today, Akashi promised—he hoped that his chauffeur would take a long time to pick him up, because he wanted to take one step closer to Kuroko, and find out more about him to pay up his curiosity about this strange, fascinating blue-haired boy.

The raindrops were still pouring down when he had got out from his school buildings, as he saw the students trying to cover their bodies from the rain, and some of them already covering themselves using umbrellas. The strong thundering was heard and it slightly shook the grounds, and was accompanied by a thunderclap in afar. The raining was growing heavier each day; he just hoped he wouldn't be getting sick because he almost constantly didn't bring his umbrella.

Moving his legs towards the bus stop a few meters away from his school, Akashi had to stop in his track in the midway when he caught the movements of a yellow raincoat, squatting down in front of something, which he assumed a puddle, in the other side of the road. A blue umbrella was laid out besides him, and Akashi was a little perplexed as to why he needed an umbrella when he already wore a raincoat.

Already knowing who it was, Akashi crossed the road hurriedly; the raindrops fell on him harshly, soaking him all over his body, yet he didn't seem to care, because he was too focused on the yellow raincoat figure, who didn't seem to notice his presence at all, and instead, kept on looking into the puddle. Akashi was afraid that he would rip off his lips because he was smiling too much.

"Hey." Akashi greeted him once he had stood near Kuroko. An old lady brushed past him, grumbling about him standing in the middle of the sidewalk and blocking her way, but Akashi didn't seem to hear her, and squatting down besides Kuroko instead. "Catching frogs again?"

Kuroko looked up to him, a little startled of Akashi's sudden appearance—he was used to be the one scaring someone, after all—but it was hidden behind his blank expression. "Oh, Akashi- _kun,_ hi." he greeted him back monotonously. "Yes, but they keep on running away, don't know why."

 _Heart, please stop beating so fast!_ "Oh." Akashi plainly responded, getting a little nervous about their close proximity. "I can help you if you want." then he added quickly, "If you don't want me to help you, then fine. I'm not forcing you or anything, okay?"

The throbbing pain inside of his chest gradually intensified as Kuroko looked at him intently, not even responding to him. Droplets of water hitting both of them, and that made his vision a bit blurry, but that didn't stop him to take in the beautiful sight in front of him; Kuroko really _was_ shining under the heavy rain.

Kuroko took his umbrella afterwards, handing it over to the confused Akashi. "Here."

"What?"

"You're completely soaking wet, Akashi- _kun._ " the bluehead, face was as blank as ever, moved closer to the stunned redhead, holding his umbrella on top of his soaked body. "Hurry, take this, or you'll get sick."

That was said with a monotone voice, and, if Akashi wasn't in a trance because of their closeness and how their knees _almost_ touched, he'd get amused, but he was too mesmerized to even respond; his smile had faded away, and he was sure he was blushing, with eyes were widening slightly.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko asked confusedly, tilting his head to the side, "Do you want me to hold it for you?"

 _Too cute!_ Okaasan, _please help me_! "N-No, it's fine. Let me hold it by myself." he quickly answered, snatching the umbrella from Kuroko, and their hands touched, making him to shy away after, turning his head to the side in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, and thank you."

"It's all right." Kuroko said, getting up from his position. Akashi got up, too, and as much as he wanted to avoid the bluehead's eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off of those sky blue orbs that made him forget to breathe and instead, drowning even deeper into them. "You can use it if you want, Akashi- _kun._ "

Akashi didn't know how to react, and only gave him a simple "thank you", again.

The heavy rainfall slowly grew subsided, only a little, because it was still pouring down, yet it wasn't that heavy like before. Pedestrians went past them, almost constantly hit against Kuroko, who did nothing in return, and was staring at him without a word. Did Kuroko hear the loud thumping inside his chest? He couldn't possibly know that his heart was beating so fast, right?

"Your face's getting red," Kuroko then pointed out, catching Akashi off of guard who quickly covered his face with his other hand in panic. Did he look _that_ transparent?! "You should go home, Akashi- _kun_. I think you're starting to run a fever."

Sighing, Akashi was relieved because Kuroko seemed to not notice that the reason why his face got red wasn't because of a fever. "Alright." he managed to say, although his heart felt like bursting out in any second.

"Then, see you, Akashi- _kun._ " Kuroko bowed down politely, turning around, facing his back on Akashi, then walked away.

But, instead of going to the bus stop to wait for his car to come, Akashi trailed behind Kuroko, a small smile appeared on his face, and he no longer felt the cold of the wind that blew past his slightly shivering body. He watched the raindrops fell on Kuroko, and how Kuroko almost tripped on his own foot, and how he snapped his head to the right and to the left, which he guessed to find an appearance of frog, and he smiled, and smiled, and smiled again that he had to reprimand himself to stop smiling because people around him started to look at him weirdly.

Then, he stopped.

He, too, stopped.

Quickly, Kuroko turned around to face him again; they were two steps away, and, was that only his imagination or there was a frown on his face before his face went blank again?! "Why is Akashi- _kun_ following me?"

With a racing heart, Akashi stepped forward, causing them to be a few centimeters apart. "Kuroko hasn't answered my question yet." he spoke, lips were slightly trembling because of the cold, but he didn't care; what he was doing was staring into Kuroko's eyes fully, and he wanted to scream out loud at how mesmerizing they looked; he wouldn't get bored staring into them all day, _at all._ "About me helping you searching for frogs, and tadpoles."

Kuroko shook his head quietly, "You don't have to, really, Akashi- _kun_."

"Why?" Akashi blinked, _Does Kuroko think I just annoy him?!_

"Akashi- _kun_ should really go home. If you're sick, the whole school will be in uproar." Kuroko explained, feeling a few spots of rain on his face, and he wiped them off. The rain was still pouring, and he hoped that it would bring the frogs and tadpoles out of their hideouts.

Ignoring Kuroko's remark, Akashi asked, "Why do I never see you at school?"

Kuroko replied, slightly confused at Akashi's sudden interest, "I usually spend my time in the library, or rooftop; I like being alone." he watched Akashi's startled look carefully, before he continued, "Contrary to Akashi- _kun,_ who is always being surrounded by people around him—like the sun, I'm more like a shadow; hidden in the dark, someone barely notices me even though I stand before them. So, I think it's better for me to go to the places where nobody is there." then, the most enchanting smile Akashi had ever seen formed on his lips, and Akashi had to bite back the urge to let out a surprise gasp. _How can someone be so beautiful, even without intending to?!_ "It's even more surprising that Akashi- _kun_ manages to find me in the crowds, even talks to me so casually."

"Kuroko," Akashi balled his fist, inhaling deeply. His heart didn't want to stop beating so fast, and boy, was he going to die soon because it slowly made him hard to breathe. "how about, from today onwards, I become your friend?"

A little stunned, Kuroko couldn't hide his usual blank facade, gazing at Akashi in a mild surprise, as to why a God-like like Akashi, said something like that to _him;_ a normal boy who had nothing special in him, unlike himself.

The fallen raindrops were witnessing how two pairs of red and sky blue eyes collided, leaking out the unfamiliar emotions they'd just felt towards one another.

 **/**

 **author's note:** it's the third chapter! I couldn't believe I manage to go this far ;;;; again, I'm so sorry for the grammars, wrongspellings, typos, OOCs, etc., and thank you very much for the reviews, favs, and follows! /hearts/ see you in the next chapter~! ^-^


End file.
